The present invention is directed to a method of applying magnetism only to the neck of patient for holistic effect of entire body. The conventional method is holistically effective and applicable to all ailments of human body for concurrent treatment utilizing meridians of Oriental medical theory and the brain control functions of self-survival healing mechanism. However, the neck application is uniquely effective with local pains of neck, throat, back, shoulder, upper extremity and related organs and parts along the respective meridian lines that run through the neck which include bladder, gall bladder, small intestine, triple warmer, large intestine, stomach, conception and governing vessel. The conventional method utilizes only hands and head of person and the present invention utilizes only neck of person or combined with head in magnetic application. When the neck application is utilized together with head magnetic application, effectiveness is increased with far less treatment time and faster healing, especially helpful in relief of pains associated with muscle tension and stiffness in the region of upper extremities, shoulder, neck, and cold allergy symptoms.
This is a method of pain relief and cure for holistic effect of entire body by applying negative magnetic flux, North pole, only to the neck portion of the body of the person treated, applying the principles of the Oriental Medicine utilizing the body""s meridians known as pathway of life energy of the human body.
This method involves 2 unilateral and 6 bilateral meridians, and 5 unilateral acupoints and 14 bilateral acupoints that are being disposed through the entire neck, which are Governing Vessel of 3 acupoints, Conception Vessel of 2 acupoints, Bladder of 2 acupoints, Gall Bladder of 2 acupoints, Triple Warmer of 2 acupoints, Small Intestine of 3 acupoints, Large Intestine of 2 acupoints and Stomach of 3 acupoints whereas only hand and head meridians are being utilized in the referenced prior art.
This method is also extremely effective in relieving pain, inflammation and distress associated with chronic ailments related with the complicated energy systems of the meridians of the neck of the body. When magnetic fluxes are applied to the neck as shown in the diagram of FIGS. 2, 3 and 4 of drawings for therapeutical effect, life energy pathways of the neck meridians are directly affected. These important elements of the energy flow channels are being stimulated or restored instantly, upon application of magnetism to the neck, to elicit holistic therapeutical effect of entire body, thus breathing, circulation and energy flow are improved and order and balance of the energy system is restored to help body heals fast and relieves pains effectively, which are all observable and verifiable at sight. This method enables body to sense responses from ill parts(location) and cure in progress in same way as the head and two-hand method of the referenced prior art, whereas note there is no response being occurred or detected from the healthy body with no ailments by application of magnetism. This phenomenon is believed to be some form of reaction of brain sick memory recall in response to the magnetic application and further to indicate that, when body is in sickness, pathway of life-energy (meridian) and sensory neurons of the nervous system are being hindered by some form of blockage and, when the flow is stimulated by magnetic flux, the flow hindrance causes responses and symptoms and, when the body is in health, the pathways are all clear and wide open for free flow thus causing no response or symptom even under magnetically stimulated condition in energy flow and neural transmission. An evidence to support this fact is that, when pain and ailment are cured by magnetic flux, all such responses and symptoms are gone and disappeared.
Magnets and magnetism have heretofore been utilized in the treating of human disease and afflictions. Any magnet configurated and sized to cover substantially the treatment area of the neck can be used for this method as long as it produces a sedative and healing effect in a range of 30xcfx86 to 250,000xcfx86 total flux and the north pole surface is flat and smooth for good contact to the neck. Total flux of up to 5,000xcfx86 is believed to be ideal for pain control and management of sedative effect and total flux of above 5,000xcfx86 is believed to be good for healing cure effect.
In comparison with the referenced method of prior art, this method of utilizing neck is more beneficial in some ways: more effective in relieving pains of related meridians such as organs of respiratory, circulatory and digestive systems covering neck, shoulder, back, arm, hand, nose, mouth, and easy of balanced treatment, etc.
Magnetic application in terms of alternative medicine or natural energy medicine has been widely recognized in the Western in recent years although this has been primarily an Oriental practice. Many innovative methods of magnetic treatment have been introduced, yet there is much left to be done for improvement.
Therefore, a general object of the present invention is to provide treatment for a wide variety of ailments and diseases for holistic effects, except for those requiring surgical treatment.
An object of the present invention is to provide such a method which utilizes magnetism applied to a portion of the neck of a person, thus to provide concurrent treatment of a plurality of ailments and afflictions of the entire body for holistic effect.
An object of the invention is to provide such treatment utilizing magnetism in simplified methods that can be practiced without specialized professional knowledge.
An object of the invention is to provide such methods that provide recovery from fatigue and which provide energetic, vigorous feelings.
An object of the invention is to provide such methods that provide substantial cures, relief of pain and rapid healing.
An object of the invention is to provide such methods that provide breathing control and/or improved circulation of the blood of the person to allow an optimum condition of the body systems,
An object of the invention is to provide methods and techniques of treatment utilizing magnetism, independently of meridians or acupuncture points according to Oriental medicine.
An object of the invention is the provision of such a method which is economical and effective.
An object of the invention is the provision of such methods which, properly utilized, are safe and involve no harm to a patient and no adverse reaction or sequelae.
An object of the invention is the provision of such methods which involve the effecting of a balance of the energy systems of the body, in accordance with Oriental medicine theories, in treating ailments and applications.
The foregoing object and advantages, as well as others which will be apparent from the specification, are achieved by a method for treating and alleviating human afflictions, ailments and diseases by the application of magnetism to a person being treated.
A north pole surface of a magnet is applied to the person, only to a portion of the neck. Contact with magnet is maintained for a sufficient time period or periods to provide substantial alleviation or cure. The magnetic strength or total flux applied to the head may typically be from about 30xcfx86 to about 250,000xcfx86 total flux. The magnet may be maintained in contact with the person for a time period sufficient for the eliciting of substantial alleviation or cure. Magnet means are provided for application to the portion of the neck of a person being treated, with a north pole surface of the magnet means configurated to engage the portion or the area of the neck of the person.